June 29, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:01 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:01 Dragonian King hi lily i have a song to sing 6:02 Flower1470 oh boyh boy* okay 6:02 Dragonian King uhhhh it goes like this spongepants squarebob hes a friendly little guy uhh 6:03 Flower1470 :rofl: Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:06 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:06 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:09 Dragonian King sup peep 6:13 Loving77 Silly what do you do when you get a writing block? 6:13 Dragonian King do you really want my lame answer 6:13 Loving77 sure 6:14 Dragonian King i dont write i usually just come back to it later lol 6:15 Flower1470 wow. (no) 6:15 Loving77 I've been trying to write chapter nine for like 3 days now. I'm done half of the chapter but I just can't finish it I'm stuck on one part of it. 6:22 Dragonian King told you it was lame advice don't worry peep sometimes i start writing stories and don't come back to them for months :D *COUGH*SAVING TOONTOWN*COUGH* 6:24 Loving77 You can do that but I can't :P 6:25 Dragonian King the only reason i can do it is because i juggle a bunch of stories and i get lazy... also because i have lots of stories that me and only me see i actually have a ton of stories that haven't been updated in years 6:26 Loving77 ooo I GOT IT! I forgot about something that Donny did a few chapters ago. EEEEEEEEE YAY I CAN USE IT IN CHAPTER NINE 6:30 Dragonian King yay 6:33 Loving77 Silly you should go back and read your previous chapters and that might help. 6:34 Dragonian King im not having writers block right now though lol 6:34 Loving77 Like when you do have it :P 6:38 Dragonian King oh yeah lol brb 7:14 Flower1470 I suddenly want rice pudding 7:15 Loving77 I don't know if we have anymore 7:15 Flower1470 D: 7:15 Loving77 I'm not sure 7:15 Flower1470 Silly do you have rice pudding Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:21 Flower1470 Hey Will 7:24 Dragonian King im back hi will lily what 7:25 Flower1470 do you have rice pudding 7:25 Dragonian King um whats that 7:26 Flower1470 ... :O 7:26 Dragonian King hang on let me look it up 7:26 Flower1470 ITS PUDDING WITH RICE RICE PUDDING LITERAL GRAINS OF RICE ITS GOOD YOU'VE NEVER HAD IT??? 7:26 Dragonian King i've never HEARD of it let alone had it huh thats interesting 7:27 Williamm258 hi 7:27 Flower1470 You need to try it I didnt try it for the longest time bc I thought it sounded gross My grandfather convinced me to try some i was so stupid for not eating it before and I'm a really, really picky eater ok 7:29 Dragonian King im really really really really picky too 7:30 Loving77 Silly go ask your mom if she knows what it is. :P 7:30 Dragonian King cant be bothered because im too tired lol 7:30 Flower1470 :rofl: 7:31 Loving77 boo 7:31 Flower1470 Do you like rice itself? 7:31 Dragonian King yeah 7:32 Flower1470 It sorta tastes like rice and it has the consistency for regular pudding of* sorry if that's the wrong spelling lol but anyway 7:33 Dragonian King like chocolate pudding? 7:33 Flower1470 You HAVE to try it at least Yes but it's not chocolate :P 7:34 Dragonian King ik :P 7:36 Williamm258 hi silly 7:37 Flower1470 talking about it makes me want it more *sob* 7:38 Dragonian King * Dragonian King gives lily a hologram of rice pudding its basically the same thing 7:38 Flower1470 >:( 7:41 Dragonian King im seto kaiba so i love holograms 7:45 Loving77 Yay I finished the chapter! 7:45 Dragonian King WOO 7:46 Loving77 But there is only one problem... I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO NAME IT 7:47 Dragonian King :O i'd help but i cant lol 7:47 Loving77 :P That's why I have Lily :D 7:48 Flower1470 oh boy 7:49 Loving77 Do you think that telling someone the title of a chapter is a spoiler? 7:50 Flower1470 depends on the title, obviously 7:50 Dragonian King not unless it gives away a huge plot point 7:50 Flower1470 ^ 7:51 Loving77 What I'm thinking of titling it doesn't give away anything :P 7:51 Flower1470 "Kaito Dies" = no "Tragedy on the Moon" = okay 7:51 Loving77 lol 7:51 Flower1470 "Moon Adventures" (yes) 7:54 Loving77 I can't have the chapter's title basically say: "SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER" lol I think I know what I'm going to name it but idk if it fits 7:56 Flower1470 You can always change it later 7:58 Loving77 Lily you haven't edited any of my chapters recently. The last one you did was chapter five 7:59 Flower1470 Boo I'll edit tham all tomorrow them* Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:09 Dragonian King hi chris 8:09 Chrisgaff Hey guys 8:09 Flower1470 CHRIS DO YOU HAVE RICE PUDDING 8:09 Loving77 Hi Chris 8:10 Chrisgaff Not that I know of? :P 8:10 Flower1470 DARN IT IVE WANTED RICE PUDDING ALL DAY 8:12 Loving77 ooo 8:13 Dragonian King you should eat the hologram 8:13 Flower1470 *sob* I CANT EAT A HOLOGRAM 8:13 Chrisgaff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJPMPXO4XFo 8:14 Flower1470 I WAS JUST ABOUT TO MENTION THAT 8:14 Chrisgaff XD 8:14 Flower1470 STOP READING MY MIND 8:15 Chrisgaff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzw_EfAk9Is 8:17 Loving77 Lily look what I found lol: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=00SV-0DLOW4 8:17 Flower1470 :Rofl: 8:18 Chrisgaff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oR2TTyspNHk 8:18 Loving77 I've watched that episode millions of times and I never noticed the creepy music in the back 8:19 Flower1470 what oh my goodness you're right https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRzoCNkRcIg 8:20 Dragonian King its not really that creepy 8:20 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUJpJSJF95w 8:22 Chrisgaff "I saw it in a movie" 8:22 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4U9pIU3Egu4 8:23 Dragonian King since we're all posting spongebob clips https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w91OCZT5T1k 8:23 Flower1470 (yes) 8:25 Dragonian King https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--hsVknT1c0 8:25 Loving77 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MgtLx7BDZiM 8:25 Chrisgaff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_aj1fFE13OU 8:27 Flower1470 im laughing way too hard at these oh my gosh 8:28 Dragonian King https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZI2mq8_f71o 8:30 Flower1470 What? It's just an ordinary Krabby- OH MY GOODNESS 8:31 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPu0xAPfqt4 8:31 Chrisgaff SQUIDWARD! 8:35 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPu0xAPfqt4 8:35 Flower1470 ooo he messed up copying 8:36 Dragonian King My reaction to Whale "BLEEEEEEEAH BLEEEEEAH BLEEAH BLEAH " 8:36 Flower1470 :Rofl: 8:38 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPu0xAPfqt4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CXxMBLfWmzY 8:39 Flower1470 (yes) 8:41 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hi9oNYiYmrI bye 8:47 Chrisgaff Cya Will 8:48 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:48 Flower1470 ooo you both made it this time lol 8:49 Dragonian King WOO 8:53 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:54 Dragonian King bye peep 8:54 Chrisgaff Bye pen And yay? :P 8:55 Flower1470 :P Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:55 Flower1470 ooo 9:27 Dragonian King soooo 9:28 Flower1470 yawn Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:41 Dragonian King ooo wb 9:42 Chrisgaff Thanks. Internet crashed. 10:11 Flower1470 i gtg see you guys later 10:11 Dragonian King byw lily bye* 10:11 Chrisgaff Bye Lil 10:11 Dragonian King i'm gonna leave too cya 10:11 Chrisgaff Cya Silly Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Category:Chat logs Category:June 2014